


Ślub

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Dostaliśmy zaproszenie. Na ślub.</p><p>To przykuło uwagę Sherlocka, który jednak nie zaprzestał dalszej egzaminacji dziury na środku ów dłoni.</p><p>– Czyj? – spytał ze zmrużonymi oczami.</p><p>– Mycrofta i Grega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ślub

– Sherlocku! – krzyknął John, wspinając się po schodach do ich mieszkania. – Nie uwierzysz, co przyniósł listonosz!

– Jestem zajęty, John, rachunek za prąd może poczekać.

Sherlock poprawił okulary ochronne zjeżdżające z jego nosa i dokładniej przyjrzał się leżącej na stole dłoni. John nie wiedział, czy bardziej zdziwiony był obecnością odciętej dłoni, czy faktem, że zdziwiony jej obecnością wcale nie był. Potrząsnął głową.

– Dostaliśmy zaproszenie. Na ślub.

To przykuło uwagę Sherlocka, który jednak nie zaprzestał dalszej egzaminacji dziury na środku ów dłoni.

– Czyj? – spytał ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Mycrofta i Grega.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

Zapadła długa cisza.

Sherlock otworzył usta, lecz nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, więc zamknął je na powrót. Popatrzył na dłoń, jakby ta znała odpowiedź, potem znów na Johna, na dłoń, na Johna, aż w końcu znalazł w sobie siłę na zadanie pytania:

– Mój brat i Gavin już nie są razem?

John zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.

– Jako prezent ślubny powinieneś nauczyć się jego imienia – powiedział John, zostawiając Sherlocka sam na sam z uniesioną brwią i rozkładającą się na stole dłonią.

– John? – zawołał za nim Sherlock. – Jak Graham przyjął wieść o ślubie? Może powinieneś go odwiedzić. John?!


End file.
